Cowboy Take Me Away
by AlwaysBeenACowgirl
Summary: closer to heaven and closer to you


Hey, this is just an old oneshot I was asked to put back on here so here you go. =]

_**Cowboy Take Me Away **_

Samantha Forster sat far off from her Aunt Sue's house warming party, pulling at the hem of her coverup as she listened to the ocean swells. The sun was just setting leaving the sand still warm as Sam wiggled her toes threw the fine grains. Music blasted from the white tent behind her.

Sam sighed, she had been thinking about her accident. Sam closed her eyes, remembering.

"Miss Samantha Forster is up next for the barrel racing competition, ladies and gentlemen." the announcer had boomed over the crowd.

The crowed had clapped as Sam rode into the chute.

Sam remembered the rush of adrenaline she felt as the young horse pranced under her. The geldings name was, Rain Dance. Sam and her best friend Jake Ely had been training him for Jake's grandfather Mac's ninety-fifth birthday. Sam had persuaded Jake to let her take the Indian horse barrel racing. Barrel racing had become quite the hobby of hers she had won over forty-five gold belt buckles, before the accident.

The buzzard sounded and Sam dove her heels into the sandy paint's belly. The gelding threw his head as they sprinted out of the gate. With powerful strides they were upon the first barrel in no time. Sam heard Jake give a cowboy whistle and cheer for her.

Sam smiled, Jake's praise made her heart flutter. Threw out training Rain Dance, Sam had developed feelings towards Jake.

The gelding made it around the first barrel easily, and surged towards the next. Sam leaned foward in the saddle and Rain Dance lifted his tail, making it stream like a banner behind them. The young horse was feeling his oats. Sam grabbed the horn as she bounced in the saddle.

"Calm down." Sam had said quietly to the gelding

Sam's heart had skipped a beat when she heard his four hooves pound against the dirt. Before Sam knew it Rain Dance's front right leg snapped out in mid stride, it was to far out for him to catch himself.

The gelding's four legs buckled beneath him and he tumbled to the ground, rolling. Sam managed to rip herself from the saddle and fall to the side of the massive horse. Landing on her neck Sam somersaulted into the barrel, toppling it over.

Rain Dance somehow managed to get on his knee's, hind legs kicking out in all directions. One unfortunately nicked Sam in the neck, just below the scar from the surgery she had when the Phantom had accidently kicked her.

When the tan and white gelding was up on all fours he panicked and blindly bolted. Sam was to dazed to think clearly and hoped he'd run to the side. He went foward, running over Sam. His front leg struck the middle of Sam's lower back and his back hooves smacked into her hip.

Sam remembered the pain, it was everywhere, burning pain. She closed her eyes trying to escape it and blacked out.

When she awakened she was laying in Jake's arms with paramedics getting ready to strap her to a board. Sam had a few broken ribs, a sprained disk in her back, and a concussion. The doctor said she was very lucky.

At the hospital her father made the decision to send her back to her Aunt Sue.

A tear rolled down her cheek when she remembered her father telling her,

"Samantha your going, and that's final! You've had to many close calls with horses, what happens next time when the damn doctor can't save you?"

"Then I die, doing something I love. Just like mom!" Sam argued, ripping at the IV in her arm.

"Don't you dare say that!" Wyatt yelled "Don't you dare say you'll end up like your mother. Stop pulling at that!"

Sam screamed for him to get away from her when he tried to restrain her. Grace Forster had pressed the red alert button and nurses had came in with sedatives, treating her like an animal. The next time she woke up she said her goodbyes at the airport.

She had hugged everyone good bye, leaving Jake Ely for last. They were left alone to say goodbye. Jake had spread his arms open wide and Sam eagerly stepped into them. He hugged her for a long time, rocking her gently as a few tears spilled from her eyes.

"Cowboy take me away." Sam whispered in Jake's ear

Jake looked down at her and as if choreographed she lifted her head up an rose on the balls of her feet as he bent down. There lips met. And just like that there first kiss was there last.

It had been two weeks since she had kissed, Jake Ely.

Sam sighed snapping out of her sad memories. She didn't belong here in the crowed streets of San Francisco. Sam pushed her hand threw the sand she lifted it and it crumbled in her hands.

Sam heard soft footfalls in the sand behind her. She sighed , it was probably Aunt Sue trying to cheer her up again. Sam felt bad that her bad mood was spreading to Aunt Sue, but what was she to do? Grin and bear it? Never. She would die first then be happy here, away from all she loved.

Away from Jake.

"Aunt Sue," Sam sighed, wiping her eyes "I'm fine really."

"Oh so then you don't want me to take you away?" a deep voice asked. Sam gasped, her lips parted slightly she turned.

Jake Ely stood in the sand, less then five feet from her. A grin slowly spread across Sam's mouth as she looked him up and down.

Jake was wearing tattered old blue jeans, his feet were bare and his usual button down shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his farm developed muscles with the sleeves rolled up. With his black Stetson sitting on his long black hair. Sam stared at Jake's muscles. Did he have those two weeks ago?

There was a viable six pack and his chest was wide and broad. Jake's arms were huge and the definition in them made Sam's eyes go wide.

A breeze blew tossing Sam's hair around her face. She bit her lip and stood. Jake chuckled when she sprinted towards him. Opening his arms Sam flung herself into them. He grunted and continued chuckling as her arms warped around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Sam smiled

"Taking you away." Jake smiled "That is if you still want to go back home to Riverbend."."

"Yes!" Sam smiled, pulling him down to kiss him. Sam could feel Jake's smile against her lips.

"Would you like to dance before I take you home?" Jake asked when her lips left his.

"Ok." Sam agreed. Jake put his hands on Sam's waist and she laced hers behind his neck. A new song started up at the party and Sam had a feeling her Aunt was watching them.

"She's probably videotaping to." Jake said reading her mind "Yu should have seen her face when I asked her where you were."."

Sam smiled laying her head down on his chest, listening to the lyrics of the song.

_**I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars**_

_**Oh it sounds good to me I said**_

_**Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you**_

_**I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall**_

_**I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile**_

Sam looked up at Jake's tom cat expression, she'd have to kiss that mouth, later. But right now she just wanted to carve this moment into her memory.

_**Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me**_

_**Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you**_

_**I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me**_

_**Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can **__**Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you  
Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away.  
Closer to you**_

Nothing in the world could replace this moment, Sam thought to herself as a wave came up and drenched there legs in water.


End file.
